Her Hourglass
by WinterShadow
Summary: A month after being reunited with her brother, the Empress is acting strangely. Ion Fortuna vows to find out why.


**A.N: It's been awhile. No, I'm not making some triumphant return to FF, but upon reviewing some of my old work, I've been temporarily sucked back into Trinity Blood and have decided to make one last story for it. Let's see how much I've improved.**

**Her Hourglass**

Was it just him or was Seth acting strangely?

Ever since Abel and Ester left Byzantium a month ago, their Empress, trapped in a child's body, had developed an almost grim air to her, to her words and actions, though he could tell she was trying to disguise it with her usual cheery and playful disposition. This new mystery intrigued Ion Fortuna, one of her mot trusted nobles. The young methuselah had been discreetly studying her with his crimson eyes since he had first noticed, desperately attempting to decode her behavior before it was too late. Alas, he had found out nothing and that troubled him all the more, that he had no idea what was going on, not knowing whether she was ill or even simply depressed.

After all, she wasn't merely Augusta Vradica anymore, the mother of his people, she was Seth Nightlord, a dear friend.

The Earl lifted his eyes to the scene before him. About the great throne room, spacious and elegant, a ball was taking place, a celebration, though its reason was unclear. His fellow aristocrats sparsely populated the chamber, conversing with tact, innocent of their Mother's new-found oddness. Upon the throne was the Empress's stand-in, his grandmother, Mirka Fortuna; even she seemed to have failed to detect the changes in her dear friend, but, with the aging duchess, it was hard to tell.

It was all well and fun at the party, however, with plenty of music, dancing, and friendly conversation. No one appeared to be concerned about the reason for this though, how it was arranged and announced practically out of the blue. At least Seth was still attending it herself, in one of her many careful disguises, as a Terran servant. Sweetly, the jade eyed girl traversed the room, tending to the needs of her nobles happily. Even now, there was a certain somberness behind that smile.

"Ion..." His grandmother's voice brought him back to Earth gently from behind her silken veil and he turned his head to acknowledge her with some surprise. "Are you alright, dear? You look uneasy."

Busted, Ion barely knew how to explain himself. However, he had a feeling his dear grandmother would understand him, no matter what. She was simply wise like that, if not a little strange herself.

"Oh...Sorry, grandmother. I was simply wondering...is there something going on with Seth? She doesn't seem to be quite herself."

The duchess paused for a moment as if she too was struck by the same puzzle as he was. "So you've noticed?" she murmured quietly, if not with a touch of sadness. "...I...I don't think I should be the one to tell you. Why don't you go talk to her? She doesn't bite. Well, unless she's hungry."

Ion couldn't help but give a small smile at his grandmother's added spice of humor and nodded, "I shall. I'll be back soon. Good luck with the ball," before he discreetly descended the couple of stairs before him and navigated his way through the gathering of gossiping elders.

By now, it seemed that Seth had decided to take a break and he watched as she wandered outside silently. Concerned, he trailed her and soon found himself in the Imperial Courtyard, amongst the elegant and beautiful greenery that was kept there. His lungs welcomed the fresh air as his eyes did the marvelous view of the city under the pure blue sky. After a moment of appreciation, the earl continued to seek out the true empress and discovered her across the way, settled on a stone bench overlooking the world below and lost in thought, her jade eyes faraway.

Delicately, he approached her, never once forgetting her position of power. "...Excuse me, Seth?"

The girl gasped quietly and whipped her head to regard him. Once she saw it was him, her gaze softened and was averted to stare at the small hands in her lap. Seeing this, Ion was the all the more certain of his worries.

"Oh. Hello, Ion. What brings you out here?" the child Empress muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

Determined, the young noble placed himself next to Seth, seeking out her gaze persistently. "You do, my lady. You don't seem well. It worries me."

Seth only glanced away stubbornly, but seemed to become upset as she squeezed her eyes shut as if resisting the urge to cry. Ion backpedaled mentally and his own eyes became alive with concern. Gently, he placed his white hand on her tiny shoulder.

"...Seth?"

"...I'm sorry."

"What?"

She took in a good breath, even as she began to shake ever so slightly. "I should've never revealed myself to you, or your grandmother. It was not my place to force myself into your lives."

Ion could only stare, bewildered, "...W-what do you mean? You're our Empress, our Mother. It's such a joy for us to know you personally," and attempted to justify her fretting away.

It was then that the girl lifted her eyes to meet his once more; her intense jade gaze was wet with sorrow and regret and it silenced him somberly.

"Even I will not live forever, Ion. There will be a time where death will come for me and you will be left, grief-stricken. I do not want to inflict such a sorrow upon anyone, but...I know now that it is only a matter of time."

Now the blond was beginning to understand yet, at the same time, he was all the more confused. In turn, he searched her pretty eyes and face for the more answers. He found nothing, for she was as mysterious now as she was full of emotion, of sadness.

"Of course you will not live forever, but you still have so much time. Of that, I am certain, your majesty."

"...My time is running out, Ion. But it's not time alone that hovers over my head."

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

To his surprise, the little ruler stood without warning and beckoned him to follow.

"Come. I shall show you."

* * *

><p>Ion was sure his brain just broke on him, but, at the same time, his heart did as well.<p>

"How can you be so sure? Surely, there must be some way that you can survive!" he insisted stubbornly, refusing to believe what he had just been told. "Surely, Abel will be able to defeat him and protect you as well."

Once again, Seth's gaze was difficult to find as she sat humbly on the edge of her royal bed, draped with a rich green comforter to fit a queen. "It's inevitable. The final stage is set for my brothers alone. Not for me. I've done my part."

By now, the earl was fighting back tears at the thought of the Empire without its Empress, the Methuseleh without their Mother. Trying to be discreet, he reached up and rubbed his eyes of the stinging wetness that was gathering there. One of the last things he wanted was to appear weak before his Empress, especially now.

"Do not cry, Ion. I'm not gone yet."

Summoning his composure, he glanced over at her from where he stood, like a child receiving a lecture. "Yes...but, I don't want anything to happen to you, Empress. You seem to be such a grand ruler. How could we ever continue on without you?"

Bittersweet, Seth smiled warmly. "I don't know. I have faith in my children however," he assured, though there was still a forlorn air about her, " I can only hope, however, you attempt to follow down the path of coexistence and avoid a whole new war. Otherwise...all that Abel and I have worked for will have been in vain."

Ion's chest tightened. He couldn't imagine such a thing. He had always known peace, here in the Empire, and it was a wonderful thing. Yet, so many people sought to destroy it.

"Remember, my dear Ion. We are all human."

Grimly, the said Earl nodded, showing his understanding.

Seth's smile brightened and her deep jade eyes sparkled ever so slightly, as if she was indeed pleased with him. She then left her seat on her bed and strolled past him, towards the door, her simple yet elegant skirt swaying about her knees as she moved. Curious, the noble stared after her until she turned to address him.

"Are you coming? I don't want to miss anymore of the ball. Your grandmother might be starting to think I ate you," Seth joked with a wink.

Accordingly, he couldn't help but laugh, glad to see his Empress's spirit lifted even just a little. He then hurried to walk beside her and they escorted each other out of the bedroom and out into the presently empty halls of the palace.

"Hey, Ion. Can you do a favor for a pretty little girl?"

"Huh? Oh, of course. What is it, Seth?"

Her eyes twinkling with slight mischief, she looked over at him. "Can you look after Abel for me? Heaven knows he needs someone to babysit him."

Again, Ion laughed, knowing her words to be all too true.

Sneaking his hand around Seth's, he gave his answer. "Of course. For you, I'd do anything. I'll be by your side until my last breath."

Together, they faced the uncertain future.

**End**

**A.N**: **Hope you enjoyed my last Trinity Blood story. This one was about Seth's supposed future fate at Cain's hands in the manga. And I apologize for the shortness, but I have a long to write list on my other site. I wonder how many people still follow me anyway. Take care.**


End file.
